


Coming Home

by roxashighwind



Series: Alphabet Mini Fics [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: With a soft rustle of feathers, a weary traveler tumbled to a crouch in front of a motel room door.-It's been a while, to the point that neither Claire nor Chloe thought Claire was going to make it back.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Nightingale - U: coming home." _Nightingale_ refers to parallel canon universe in which Dean Winchester has a daughter named Chloe, who is approximately Claire Novak's age, and Claire and Chloe form an instant bond. This bond progresses into a full blown relationship. Claire has spent years of her life slowly shifting from human to angel due to Castiel accidentally leaving a bit of his grace in her after using her as a vessel; this leads to quite a few rough adventures for the girls that leaves them separated for long periods of time. 
> 
> Prompt list is hanging out [over here](http://roxashighwind.tumblr.com/post/162171185288/send-me-characters-and-a-letter-and-ill-write), and my ask is always open for more prompts!

With a soft rustle of feathers, a weary traveler tumbled to a crouch in front of a motel room door. It was a run down place but still functional, clean enough for its occupants, and exactly where the traveler needed to be in that moment. 

She stood, shoulders slowly squaring as she squinted at the door. Her face hurt, her body hurt, her soul  _ hurt _ , but the aches slowly eased as she felt the pull of  _ comfort _ and  _ safety _ just on the other side of the door. A hand, knuckles still bloody and bruised, lifted to knock on the door. 

“I can’t get inside,” she breathed as her knocks echoed through the quiet, nearly empty parking lot. It hurt every time her flesh made contact with the door; strong warding rebounding against her.

There was a crash that Claire could hear clearly, and the wards split with the opening of the door. Claire found herself enveloped in strong arms. Her next breath came as a sob.

“You’re back. You’re here.” Chloe’s hands shifted to her cheeks as she walked backward into the motel room, pulling Claire along with her. She kicked the door closed as soon as she had Claire inside, fingers skittering across Claire’s face and through her hair, over her shoulders and back to her cheeks as she murmured a mantra: “You’re back, you’re back, you’re back.”

For Claire’s part, she leaned into every touch Chloe gave, eyes closed and breath finally,  _ finally _ coming blessedly easily. “I’m  _ home _ .” 


End file.
